


Gloves and Grenades

by Hero_of_Denerim



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/Hero_of_Denerim
Summary: Satinalia is approaching, and Sera has found a little something for her Widdle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Satinalia-themed drabble about my favourite highly explosive gay nerds.  
>  ~~Also htf does slang work?~~

“Come on, open it!”

Dagna looked at her girlfriend sceptically. Whenever Sera was this bubbly, there was trouble brewing. And it was usually followed by someone trudging down to the undercroft to have her fix things. She didn’t mind, really. It kept her busy.

She looked down from Sera’s cheeky grin to the sloppily wrapped package in her hands. Wrapped in plaidweave cloth.

“It’s somewhat… mushy.”

Sera waved dismissively. “Yeah, it’s s’posed to be! Just open it already, Widdle!”

The corners of her lips tugged up into a small smile. If Sera insisted…

Carefully, she probed at the fabric. It wasn’t fixed anywhere, as if everything was bundled together hastily. Knowing her girlfriend, it probably was.

With a glance towards Sera, she began unwrapping it; her restless girlfriend watched her, wide-eyed and lip-chewing in anticipation. Dagna would savour every moment of it.

As she put back the final layer, she looked at the gift itself. Inside the yellow-checkered fabric lay a pair of gloves. They were delicate, crafted from thin deepstalker leather and lined with soft samite.

“Get it? Coz you're using all this dangerous stuff all the time and last week you cut your hands while working.” After a brief pause, she added under her breath, “And I think they’re pretty.”

“They are pretty,” Dagna confirmed, still smiling. She set the glove aside onto her workbench; the pale blue leather in the bright yellow cloth made for a nice contrast. Then, she took her girlfriend’s hands into hers, and tugged her down, until she could look into her eyes without craning her head.

“Thank you,” she whispered, before she planted a kiss on Sera’s forehead.

“Y’know what they’re also good for?” Sera rested her forehead against Dagna’s.

“Hm?”

“They’re great to throw bombs!”

Cackling loudly, she bolted up, yanking the dwarf with her. Dagna had some trouble keeping up. Sometimes, Sera seemed to forget that her legs weren’t as long.

Good thing she had been working on a new type of grenades, she thought to herself as her girlfriend all but dragging her through the Skyhold’s main hall. Sera would love them!


End file.
